Not Part of the Plan
by mhsbandwarrior
Summary: When that last smoke bomb was thrown, the VKs' rescue plan does not go according to plan. With one of their own stuck on the Isle and Cotillion that evening, can the gang save one of their own and Auradon from Uma? An alternate ending to Descendants 2 starting at the end of "It's Going Down"
1. Chapter 1

Mal turned around and smirked at Uma before kicking the plank leading up to the tunnel into the water below. Right as her foot finished pushing the plank, Mal's smirk disappeared and her mouth fell open while her eyes widened. For there across from her, a silver hook was run through sapphire blue hair. Evie stared back with the widest eyes Mal has ever seen while she struggled against the grasp of Harry Hook. Uma now sported a smirk as she turned from her first mate and his captive to the purple haired fairy across the way.

"Well, well, Mal. Looks like you recused a prince but lost a princess." Uma gloated as she walked closer to Evie. Before Mal's response was voiced, they all heard an echoed "MAL!" coming from the tunnel. Evie watched as Mal's head swiveled back and forth between the tunnel and her. Summoning as much courage as she could, Evie opened her mouth and surprised everyone by yelling, "Go Mal!"

Mal opened her mouth to argue back but Evie wasn't going to hear it. "Get Ben back. Auradon needs him."

"But.." Mal was cut off again by Evie. "No Mal. Get Ben back to Auradon. I mean, Doug will be missing him." The last sentence was almost whispered and a small sad smile graced Evie's face. All Mal could do was nod and, with once last glance at the girl that had become more like a sister to her than a best friend, turn running down the tunnel back towards the limo.

"Let's go!" Mal yelled as she grabbed Ben's jacket, pulling him along with her to the open door. She needed the physically attachment to Ben or she would have ran back down that tunnel to free her best friend. As the limo sped along the streets of the Isle, Mal didn't want to talk to anyone. When Ben apologized for things not going as she expected, Mal bit her tongue not to lash out that the plan never involved leaving behind one of their own. Evie didn't belong on the Isle, she never had, and now it was all Mal's fault that she had even come back in the first place.

"Umm...guys. Not to interrupt but where's Evie?" _Of course Carlos would be the first to notice. Mal grumbled in her mind_. Ben stopped talking and looked around the back of the limo for the first time. "She...she was right behind me when I went through the tunnel" Ben said slowly. "You sure she's not up with Jay and Lonnie?"

Mal just shifted in her seat and kept her eyes glued out the window. "M…" Carlos stared at her. "You were the last one through the tunnel. Did you see her?"

Mal couldn't tell him the truth, she didn't have the heart, so all she choked out was a quick "yes". Ben let out the breath he was holding and leaned back in relief. Carlos sat searching her face for a more detailed answer that she wasn't willing to give any moment soon.

Once back on Auradon Prep grounds, the gang was leaving the garage where they put the limo when Doug came running down the stairs from the school. Mal knew the moment Doug tripped over his feet to a stop in front of them that he had noticed a certain bluenette missing.

"Guys…where's Evie?" Doug asked, craning his neck like he was looking for her behind someone.

"She's right…"Ben's voice faded out as he looked around and noticed as well that they were in fact one person down. Mal would have laughed at his face if the situation wasn't so serious. Instead she felt her feet drag her pass Jay and Carlos, who were staring at her, and up to Doug, laying a hand on his arm.

"She's on the Isle Doug," Mal whispered, not being able to look anywhere expect at her combat boots. If it were even possible, Doug's face would have turned paler as he stuttered "the...the...the Isle…"

Ben whipped around at Doug's stuttered confession and turned pleading eyes towards Mal. "But you said you saw her." Mal grimaced as she turned around and looked at Jay and Carlos. "I did see her…in Harry's clutches after I pushed the only way from the docks to the tunnel into the water below."

"I broke my promise…" Ben breathed out. All eyes turned towards the King who was pacing and muttering. "I broke my promise to her. I promised she wouldn't be stuck there again." Jay rounded on the newly crowned King, grabbed the collar of his jacket, and drew back a fist. "You should have been watching her then!" Before his fist could connect with Ben's jaw, Mal shoved Jay away and stepped in between the two. "It's not his fault," she nearly growled as her eyes turned their fluorescent green. "Mal, you heard him," Carlos protested.

"Yeah, I heard him, but I also heard Evie." Mal retorted. Everyone quieted down and Lonnie was the one that spoke up, "What did she say Mal?"

Mal looked up, eyes returning to her normal color as tears formed and threatened to spill. "She told me to go," Mal choked out. "She told me to leave her there. And I did." Ben moved to wrap his arms around Mal but she pushed him off and shouted, "I LEFT HER! I turned tail and ran away when my best friend needed me the most!"

A hand landed on Mal's shoulder and she was surprised to look up and see Doug staring down at her. "You didn't abandon her Mal." When she went to open her mouth and argue, Doug surprised everyone again as he wrapped Mal in a hug. "She made a choice, Mal. And you respected her decision." Mal could feel the tremble in Doug's shoulders has he was trying to hold it together. She withdrew, looked him in the eye and whispered, "She told me that she'll miss you." Doug just stared down at Mal and she smiled. "Not in the exact words, but she definitely wanted me to pass that message to you." Tears finally started streaming down Doug's face, and Lonnie grabbed his shoulders leading him back towards the school with Carlos and Jay trailing behind them.

Mal turned towards Ben and noticed he was staring out at the Isle. She stepped up to his side and grabbed his hand, squeezing it in her own. Ben glanced down at his girlfriend and his determined look made her nod. A silent promise between the two that they would do everything in their power to get Evie back from the Isle as quickly as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks to those following in such a short time. Updates will not be this quick; I just had the second chapter already written and wanted to post it. The third chapter might even be up tonight. Depends on my schedule and if I have time to write it :)**

Chapter 2

A sigh escaped from between ruby red lips as brown eye glared at the rope binding two slender wrists together. _If only Mal hadn't come running back to the Isle. Evie thought, her eyebrows scrunched together. Or Ben wandering off on his on! What was he thinking leaving our side on an island filled with villains!_ Another sigh escaped. No matter how easy it would be to blame someone for the current situation, Evie couldn't find it in her to be mad at anyone. _None of us thought our plan would end this way._

Evie's thoughts wandered back to how she found herself tried up, sitting between Harry Hook and Gil as they rowed a small boat containing them and Uma towards Auradon.

Jay and Lonnie had left the fight to start the limo up so their escape could go smoothly when they managed to break away from the pirates. Evie was the closest to Ben as he battled Harry, and because of her advantage on the ladder, saw the chance to use another smoke bomb to create the cover they needed to slip across the plank to the tunnel. As soon as the smoke bomb left her hand, Evie called out to Ben to get going. Jumping down from the ladder caused a brief moment of Evie being off balance which ended up being a moment too long. Finding her feet again, Evie made to start running towards the tunnel but a hand reached through the smoke and grabbed onto her arm with such force she couldn't break free.

"Not so fast, ye Highness!" Harry growled out while pulling her back through the smoke towards him. His eyes widened in surprise at first seeing it was Evie and not the King that he nicked. But surprise soon faded to glee as his hand squeezed tighter around her arm and yanked so that she was pulled against his front. She thought she had a chance to run when his hand left her arm but that was cut off the moment his arm snaked around her waist to hold her back now against his front tighter and his hook slide up her neck towards her blue locks.

Evie shuddered at the ghostly feeling of the silver metal still on her neck but quickly sat ridged again when Harry shifted on the bench next to her. Evie closed her eyes to find some sort of peace but was instead haunted by the wide green orbs that belonged to her best friend. Mal had looked so torn between getting Ben safely back to Auradon and rescuing her from Harry. Evie couldn't let her waste any more time and made the decision to sacrifice herself so they others could escape the Isle. After watching Mal run down the tunnel and hopefully to the limo, Evie was faced with the angry Uma who just barked at Harry to tie her wrists together and bring her along with them. Down at the end of the dock, past the pirates ship and already in the water, was the tiny wooden boat Evie found herself in at the moment.

"Who's Doug?" Evie was ripped from her thoughts by the sea witch's daughter across from her. Evie's brown eyes hardened and narrowed at the sound of Doug's name coming off Uma's lips. Evie drew a deep calming breath before looking Uma in the eyes and stating, "Ben's dog."

Uma raised an eyebrow in a silent challenge, "Ben's dog?"

"Why was this boat just waiting and ready at the end of the dock?" Evie questioned back, not wanting to dwell on Doug. _I hope Mal understood my message._ Evie let her mind wander for just a moment to her nerdy knight in glasses. _I wander if he will remember to get the dresses out to all the girls for Cotillion…_ Uma brought her back to reality with, "You really expected me to believe you were going to bring me Fairy Godmother's magic wand?" Evie just raised her eyebrows in response. "I had a back-up plan like you. Mine just seems to be going better than Mal's at the moment." Evie narrowed her eyes at the dig to Mal but refused to give Uma any satisfaction by giving a retort.

Instead she turned her head and attention back in the direction the boat was heading. Seeing the Auradon shoreline get closer and closer, Evie started thinking about escaping. _When we land I should be able to break away and run. We can't be that far from Auradon Prep; I should be able to make it. Or I could run and just scream. Someone will hear me._ Unconsciously, Evie had started working her wrists trying to loosen the rope and her movements came to a sudden halt when Uma told Gil to stop rowing.

"Change of plans boys." Uma stated with a smile looking at Evie. "I hear there's a party going down tonight and I'm sure the princess would hate to miss it." Evie narrowed her eyes and her forehead scrunched in concentration. She did not like the new scheming look on Uma's face or the way Harry's hook was getting any closer to her leg. Uma handed a torn piece of cloth to Harry before continuing, "When you reach the boat the party will be on, keep her quiet and stay out of sight. Don't want anyone to know we're around before the big reveal."

"What are you going to be doing?" Gil asked the very question Evie was going to voice.

Uma just smiled as she stood and walked towards the edge of the boat. "I have a King to visit," was all she said as she pulled a small book from under her seat. Evie gasped when she saw the dragon signa on the front. "Mal's spell book," she whispered before watching Uma dive over the side straight into the water.

Harry grinned wickedly at the dark water before turning to Gil and slapping him upside the head. "Ye heard her. Let's get to the party. Tis bad manners to be late ain't it?" As Gil started rowing again, this time away from the shoreline, Evie turned her head towards the yacht floating in the distance.

 _Cotillion…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I know I said no more updates, but I really just wanted to get this all out. I decided to forgo homework for the moment and finish this story up. So here is the last bit of the story. It's a lot longer of a chapter than the other two but I couldn't figure out the best place to cut it. Thanks again to everyone who has read and reviewed! Enjoy the ending**

Doug picked at an invisible piece of lint on his sleeve then started tugging at other parts of his gold jacket. He didn't want to there, not when his princess wasn't next to him. These were more her thing anyways; he never like the big party settings. Lonnie had used 'Evie logic' against him to get the dresses delivered to the other girls and him into his suit for the evening. He would much rather have skipped the whole thing and spent the night sulking in his room. (Oh, who is he kidding? He would have been sitting on Evie's bed crying the whole evening.) Instead he was to suffer the evening away watching everyone else enjoy their evening. A pain hit his heart the moment he realized both Jay and Carlos showed up with dates for the evening and that Mal would have Ben and he…he would be alone.

As Lumiere introduced Mal to the court, Doug felt a small smile tug at his lips as he looked at another Evie original. _She out did herself with that dress._ His feet carried him towards the bottom step to await Mal and stay with her until Ben was present. She had asked him if he would stand with her earlier that day and he knew it was because they both would need the strength that night. Evie had been planning on standing with Mal and had spent half a week asking if it was okay with him and then the rest of the week reassuring him that it would only be for a few minutes before she was his for the whole evening.

While he and Mal stood at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for Ben, Mal squeezed his hand before turning her head towards him. "Doug…" He gave her his best smile but it felt strained even to him before shaking his head.

"She wouldn't want us sad. It's a party and you're about to become a lady of the court."

Mal didn't get the chance to respond cause that's when Ben was announced. Doug stepped back to give them space and idly twirled his signet ring. He had been planning of giving it to Evie that evening after Cotillion and had stressed over it for weeks. He bugged Ben the last two weeks, worried that the plan he had wasn't special enough for her or that she would say no. When there was a flash of color at the top of the stairs, Doug was pulled out of his thoughts as Ben escorted another girl down the stairs and introduced her as his new lady of the court.

Mal was surprised that Uma was standing in front of her and that Ben was confessing his love for her. Surprise turned to hurt that the boy she was falling in love with would change so suddenly. Mal pulled back into the supporting circle of friends while Ben took his position to dance with Uma.

"I risked my life for him." Carlos grumbled behind her. Mal turned to Doug and saw the lightbulb when it clicked in his mind who was with Ben. She quickly grabbed his sleeve when he made to move past her and whispered, "Please take me away from here." He looked down at her and Mal could see the conflict in his eyes, but shortly he nodded his head. With all her friends around her, Mal made a hasty retreat back up the stairs when Jane had Lumiere reveal the most gorgeous stained-glass window. There she was in all her Isle glory, purple hair and glowing green eye, but in a very Auradon dress.

Mal walked back down, stood tall next to Uma before Ben, and poured her heart to him.

 _True Loves Kiss…works every time._ Evie thought from behind the door where Harry was holding her when she saw Mal break Uma's spell on Ben. Gil was shifting nervously from foot to foot but Harry was as stoic as ever with a tight grip on her upper arm. "Show time," he whispered in her ear as they heard the raised voices coming from the deck. Evie didn't have time to gather her feet as Harry pushed her through the doors and dragged her to the top of the stairs.

Uma glanced behind Mal and the other so-called villain kids and saw Harry and Gil with Evie at the top of the stairs. She turned her attention back to Ben and Mal as they were trying to convince her to stay there in Auradon and be good.

"You will bring the barrier down, Ben," she commanded as she took a step away from the rail they had cornered her to. Mal was about to yell back but Uma cut her off. "I still have one bargaining chip or has the Auradon princess life made you forget what you left on the Isle?"

Mal glared as she took a step towards Uma until Ben put a hand on her shoulder. "Where is she? If you've hurt Evie in any way Uma…"

Harry nodded to Gil, who took the grubby cloth out of Evie's mouth. "Mal!" she yelled the moment she could. Everyone whipped around to the stairs when they heard her cry. Jay and Carlos made a move towards the stairs but stopped when Harry brought his hook around to Evie's chest, right above her heart. "I'd stay back if I were ye," he stated. "If ye don't want any harm to her that is." His eyes were wide and his smile looked too crazy for Doug's taste.

"Evie!" he cried as he pushed through the two boys and Lonnie who was trying to hold him back. His foot had barely landed on the first step when Evie let out a breath and a wince marred her face. "Doug.." she grimaced out as Harry's hook had pushed harder against her skin. Uma let out the biggest laugh when she heard Evie.

"So, this is Doug…" she mused as she looked him over. "Doesn't look much like a dog there Evie. Or a prince for that matter. Change your mind princess or just waiting for a prince to come along before you dump this one?"

Evie glared at Uma and would have marched down the stairs to slap her for the insinuation that Doug was a second pick. She almost tried until Harry's grip tightened, cutting off the feeling in her arm. Fortunately for her, Mal was closer and a lot scarier in these situations.

"Let her go Uma!" she growled out as her eyes started glowing.

"Come on Mal!" Uma yelled back as her necklace glowed. Next thing everyone knew, Uma jumped overboard and tentacles shot out of the water. Harry laughed at the faces of shock and terror that were all around the ship. Mal paced back and forth for a minute before being engulfed in purple smoke. "Mal…" Ben breathed out before being thrown to the ground by a gust of wind. All eyes were out over the water watching as Uma battled Mal, who had changed into a smaller version of her mother's dragon.

Evie took the distraction of Harry and Gil to throw her heeled boot back into Harry's knee. He grunted and let go of her arm, which was enough for her to wriggle out of Gil's grasp. Lonnie noticed the freed Evie and tapped Jay's shoulder to tear his gaze away from the water as Ben had just jumped in. When he looked where Lonnie was pointing, Jay bounded up the stairs in three long strides with Lonnie behind him. Lonnie grabbed Evie to steady her before she went tripping down the stairs and untied her wrists from behind her back.

Jay landed one punch to Harry's jaw and he crumpled down to the floor. Gil was smart enough to just sit down right next to Harry before Jay turned to punch him. Evie walked down the stairs as Mal set Ben back on the deck before landing herself and changing back to her human form. Mal pushed through everyone wanting to crowd around her and even rushed straight past Ben, who looked confused for a moment before he noticed where she was heading. Mal swept Evie into a hug and the two stood that way before their other friends surrounded them.

"I'm so sorry, E." Mal mumbled. "I'm so sorry I left you there." Evie shook her head and took Mal's hands in her own. "M, I told you to go. There's nothing for you to be sorry about." Ben stepped up and opened his mouth and Evie turned on him. "You too, Ben. I don't blame you so save the apologies." Ben let out a laugh before he pulled Evie into a hug. She smiled against his shoulder when he whispered a small "sorry" anyways before he pulled back.

"Evie…" a small stutter came from behind her. Blue hair whipped Ben in the face as Evie turned around so quickly to face a very red-faced Doug. His left hand was rubbing his neck while all he did was stand there, stock-still. Evie rushed over and, grabbing his shoulders, gave him a sound kiss on the lips. "Heigh ho.." was breathed out when their lips separated and Evie let out a little giggle. Someone clearing their throat behind the couple caused a blush to reach both their face as they turned around. Mal stood there smirking before saying, "Do you two want to spend some time together or join in with the rest of the celebration?"

Doug rushed out a "No, we'll join the party" while Evie said "Give us a minute". Doug turned to her with a questioning look and Evie just looked down at her outfit. "I don't think my Isle outfit is appropriate for a court function dance." She said with a smile. Doug's face turned even redder as he stuttered, "ye…yeah…you should go change." At Evie's raised eyebrow, Doug continued to stutter, "I mean..you don't ha..have to…you look beautiful in that..I mean you look beautiful in anything." Evie's chuckle followed by a quick kiss to his hot check made his mouth snap shut.

"I'll be right back and then I believe I told you I'm all yours for the evening?" she almost purred in his ear as she circled around him to get to the stairs again. Doug was left breathless for a moment before he remembered how to work his legs and ran up the stairs after Evie. "Evie, wait!" he shouts before skidding to a halt in front of her. He almost landed on his face and fixed his glasses before looking her in the eyes. "I…I had this whole big thing planned for later and it was supposed to be really romantic but I can't really do romantic and I don't know what you'll want to do after the dancing and…" Evie placed a finger to his lips to quiet him before stating, "Doug, you're rambling." He looked in her brown eyes and saw the sparkle in them and the crinkle at the edges of her eyes that meant she was silently laughing. "Would you please, do me the honor, of wearing this?" he rushed out as he slipped his ring off his finger and held it out to her.

Evie didn't know how to respond. The boy she liked, and was more a prince to her than any of the actual princes here, was asking if she would wear his signet ring. Evie had stayed quiet for so long that Doug started retract his hand while saying, "You don't have to if you don't want. I know we're only just figuring out what we mean to each other and I may have crossed a line and…" Evie grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her, kissing his lips once again. "Doug…" she whispered. All he could do was hum with his eyes closed. "You're rambling again." She smiled as his eyes opened to look at her. She opened his hand and slid the ring on her right hand before kissing his check again. "I would love to wear your ring."


End file.
